Une famille tant voulue
by electra tipton
Summary: Merlin apparaît en pleine salle du trône apres des années d'absences en mauvaise posture avec un enfant ressemblant trait pour trait a Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

assis sur son trône le regard plein d'ennui, scrutant la salle ou tout les chevaliers parlaient de la dernière bataille gagnée avec enthousiasme. Leurs sourires, leur fierté, tout ce bruit le fit encore une fois soupir a en fendre l'âme. Depuis la mort du roi Uther lors d'un combat, Arthur fit ce qui était logique il fut proclamé roi de camelot

 **Majesté venez festoyer avec nous. Tournant la tète a sa droite il vit lancelot qui se tenait a quelques pas de lui et le regardait avec inquiétude.**

 **Je n'ai rien a festoyer pour le moment mon cher lancelot. Ceci n'était qu'une bataille, que nous avons gagnée certes mais il en aura bien d'autre.**

Le chevalier le regarda puis baissa les yeux pleins de honte. Le roi n'avait ps tord, des demain les vandales pouvait de nouveau attaquer. Il ne fallait pas se relâcher de vigilance. Le roi comprit qu'il manqua de tact, et voulait s'en excusez. Il se leva se dirigea vers les autres en demandant qu'on lui serve a manger, regarda vers lancelot qui n'avait pas bougé plonger dans ses réflexions. Un micro sourire apparue sur son visage.

 **Viens donc lancelot, si tu réfléchis trop ta tête va exploser**

Tournant la tête vers tous les rires il vit le sourire du roi, et alla les rejoindre. Le festin terminé, les chevaliers se mirent a chanter au grand désespoir de leur roi car il a été entrainer dans le chant par lancelot et Gauvain. Quant un bruit sourd retentit en plein salle du trône. Tous sortirent leurs épées, une lumière venait d'apparaitre devant eux. Instinctivement lancelot Gauvain Perceval formèrent une barrière autour du roi, mais celui-ci n'en démordra pas et passa tous devant eux. Devant de formait une forme humaine et Arthur craignait que ce ne soit morgana qui ne venait se venger. Mais pourquoi maintenant âpres tant années d'absences.

 _Flash back_

Morgane et morguse étaient devant camelot et incitait Uther et Arthur de venir se battre ou elle brûlait tout camelot. Mais seul le prince arriva avec merlin et les chevaliers. Morguse invoqua des montres pour occuper les chevaliers. Morgane quant a elle voulait tuer le prince de ses propres mains, alors elle fit apparaître un couteau et s'avançait vers lui et leva ma main et elle sentit la chair sur son couteau. Elle jubilait mais ce n'est pas Arthur qu'elle poignarda mais merlin. Le prince se retourna et vit merlin tomber et s'avança vers lui , il était blessé aux cotes et la lame était empoisonnée. Etant distrait par la blessure de son serviteur, il ne vit Morguse arriver derrière lui mais merlin oui il prit donc Excalibur fit dégager le prince et embrocha la sorcière qui poussa un cri de terreur stoppant tout combat. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le cri et vit la sorcière et l'épée du roi en elle. Morgane les yeux écarquillés, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux de la détresse, la haine vers merlin et Arthur, la peur de perdre sa sœur. Mais elle ne vit pas les yeux de merlin devenir de couleur or pour lui lancer un maléfice et s'écroula a genoux mais voyant qu'elle avait perdu, disparue dans un éclat de lumière. Plus de peur que de mal merlin fut conduit chez Gauis et lui donna un antidote avec devoir de se reposer que le prince approuva en le remerciant de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Que merlin accepta avec plaisir.

 _Fin du flash back_

La forme se dessinait plus nettement quand une petite voix en pleures se fit comprendre

 **Aidez-moi s'il vous plait, mon papa est blessé**.

Les sortants de leur stupeur, se trouvait devant eux un petit garçon, a la tête blonde et aux yeux bleu qui était penché sur un homme. Alors ils avancèrent avec précaution cela pouvait être un piège, mais dès qu'il vit l'homme allongé au sol, en sang entrain de rassurer le petit garçon, avec un sourire. Merlin. C'était Merlin devant eux. Le roi stoppa tout geste. Merlin cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ce visage. Voulant de lever pour réconforter son fils qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, il grimaça de douleur en tenant sa cuisse.

 **Papa** , appela le petit avec panique.

 **Tout va bien. C'est juste une petite douleur,** voulant rassuré le petit avec un immense sourire. Mais son sourire se fana quant il vit qui était devant lui. Et dans un murmure de panique.

Arthur dit merlin ne comprenant ce qu'il fait devant lui. Mais quant il scrutait la salle il reconnut la grande salle de camelot, il paniqua en invoquant une boule de protection autour de son fils et lui en regardant avec frayeur celui qui lui avait brisée son cœur.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flack back_

 **-Debout sir, le soleil est levé. Merlin venait de débouler dans la chambre du prince Arthur qui sursauta de son lit**

 **-Je vais te jeter au pilori pour la journée si tu ne sors d'ici merlin**.

 **-Cela ne changera pas de d'habitude mais voila. Tenez c'est pour vous.** Etant torse nu le prince s'assit sur le lit et merlin rougit, sans pouvoir quitter du regard ce torse dessiné pas la musculature, pouvoir toucher cette peau, si douce a ses yeux, la caresser, mais pour lui ces sentiments n'étaient normaux et comme a chaque fois il les refoulait. un serviteur et encore moins un homme ne peut espère une relation qui plus est amoureuse avec un prince.

 **-Si tu veux m'amadouer avec un cadeau minable ca ne va pas marcher. Ces paroles blessèrent merlin au plus profond de son âme mais il ne le montra pas.**

 **Mais non, crétin royal, c'est votre anniversaire je voulais vous donner le mien de cadeau en premier.** Arthur était abasourdi merlin tenait devant lui une assiette qu'il avait surement pris dans les cuisines du château, un gâteau de couleur blanc avec une bougie pour décoration, il évitait de regarder le prince dans les yeux.

 **Joyeux anniversaire sire, je sais que ce n'est rien comparé a ce que vous allez recevoir dans la journée mais j'ai voulu le faire moi-même**. Arthur prit l'assiette que le présentait son serviteur et avec son index gouta le gâteau qui n'avait pas une jolie forme, mais son regard s'illumina quand son doigt atteignit sa bouche.

 **C'est délicieux merlin je te remercie.** Et le visage de merlin afficha un immense sourire qui fit rire le prince. La journée se passa plus mouvementée entre les rois des pays qui venaient souhaiter et fêter l'anniversaire du prince. Merlin était assez anxieux, il n'avait pas vu le prince depuis le réveil, et avait un autre cadeau a lui donner. Gaius venu le voir lui dire qu'il devait faire le service ce soir a la fête d'anniversaire d'Arthur. La fête battait son plein, le prince et le roi sur le trône voyaient le défilé de tous les invités leur rendre hommage, tous avec un paquet a la main. Ce la dura des heures et Arthur commençait a s'ennuyer mais un seule regard du roi lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Le défilé terminé festin débuta et la boisson coulait a flow. Le prince buvait sans compter avec les chevaliers et flirter avec ses dames.

 **Toi, le serviteur, ce spectacle, de beuverie venant de son fils, agaçait le roi.**

 **Majesté,** se prosternant devant le roi , merlin se doutait ce qu'il allait le demander. C'était ainsi a chaque fête.

 **Le prince Arthur en a eu assez pour ce soir, ramener le dans ses appartements.**

Tout de suite mon roi. Cachant son sourire, merlin se dirigea vers la table du prince et lui chuchota a l'oreille. Ne croyant aucun mot de sin serviteur, Arthur leva la tète vers son père qui le regardait avec des yeux d'indignation. Sans un autre commentaire, il se leva en chancelant et demanda a merlin de l'aider a tenir debout. Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre se réalisa non moins sans encombre. Entre Arthur qui traitait son père de tous les noms et menaçait merlin qui rirait de ses pitreries. Arrivé dans la chambre, le prince s'allongea ivre mort sur son lit, ayant l'habitude merlin soupira et l'enleva son trop de vêtements et le couvrit. Debout au bord du lit, le serviteur, observa le corps allongé sur le lit, qui avait le visage en sueur, et son regarda dévia vers ses lèvres roses qu'il désirait tant. Un baiser rien qu'un baiser ne peut faire de mal de toute façon il est dormi se disait il. Mettant son genou sur le lit, il se pencha vers le visage du prince et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle d'Arthur, comme il l'imageait elles étaient si douces, si sucrées. D'un coup il sursauta, les yeux écarquillés de peur, Arthur étant endormi répondait au baiser et il se dégagea. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit Merlin au bout du lit, sa respiration saccadée, les larmes aux yeux, on pouvait y lire de la peur. Enlevant la couverte sur lui, il se leva, et se dirigea vers celui qui reculait a chaque pas qu'il faisait. Dos collé au mur, merlin regardait Arthur venir a lui, fermant les yeux s'attendant a une réprimande ou un coup de poing pour la bêtise qu'il venait de faire. Il sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux, puis qu'on lui enlevait ses vetements.

 **Tu t'entes a ne pas ouvrir les yeux**. Ne voulant toujours pas le prince captura ses lèvres et embarqua dans un baiser demandant l'accès avec sa langue que merlin lui accorda. Le baiser fut stopper pour reprendre leur respiration.

 **Ouvre les yeux merlin, et dis moi pourquoi tu mas embrassé pendant que je dormais.** Oui pourquoi avait il fait cela, pourquoi le désirait-il ? pourquoi il cherchait du regard jour après jour, depuis plusieurs mois ? pourquoi il avait mal quand le prince flirtait avec toutes ces dames et en particulier en Guenièvre ? pourquoi son cœur se serrait quand Arthur le traitait d'incapable et lui disait qu'il ne servait a rien ? la réponse était la sous son nez depuis le début, pourquoi ne l'avait il pas vu, pourquoi s'entêtait il a repousser tous ces sentiments. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard plein de larmes dans celui d'Arthur, cela était tellement évident mais ne voulait juste pas l'admettre.

 **Je vous aime sir, je vous aime tellement Art…** il nu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que ses lèvres furent capturées. Les gémissements qu'émettait merlin incitait le prince a continuer ses caresses, il délaissa les lèvres de son serviteur, lécha les tétons descendant en faisant des baisers sur tous le torse de merlin et de son autre mais défit le pantalon. Il regarda l'érection de celui-ci donna un coup de langue et les jambes e merlin flageolèrent mais resta debout, regardant son prince lui procurer le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait et qui lui donnait des frissons, les vas et viens que faisait Arthur sur son sexe l'emmenait bientôt au bord de l'explosion

 **Arthur arrêtez vous je vais venir. Avait réussi a dire merlin,** ce qui stoppa le prince et le retourna en le collant sur le mur. Sans attendre il sortit son sexe et se mis a le frotter sur l'anus de merlin qui paniqua de ne pas être préparé

 **Si tu m'aimes vraiment reste tranquille, je n'ai pas le temps pour des enfantillages, a moins que tu veuilles que j'arrête.**

Non ne vous arrêtez. un cri de douleur sortit a la suite de ses mots, Arthur venait de le pénétrer sans ménagement, mais s'arrêta pour regarder merlin et commença a le pilonner sous ses gémissements. Merlin était perdu, il avait mais l'amour qu'il avait pour Arthur et le plaisir qu'il était entrain de lui donner surpassait la douleur. Les vas et viens du prince se firent plus rapide et plus fort.

 **Tu es si serré mieux qu'une catin** , disait le prince tout en le pilonnant de plus en plus fort. S'abandonnant au plaisir merlin le suppliait de continuer encore plus fort, et Arthur se libera en lui dans un cri animal. Il retira son sexe, attrapa le bras de bras et se dirigea vers le lit et le jeta dessus. Le serviteur se laissait faire parce qu'il n'avait pas encore jouit. En signe de soumission, il se mit a quatre pattes et suppliait le prince de le prendre et de le faire jouir. Le prince le regarda et ses yeux n'étaient que désir. Il monta a son tour sur le lit et le pénétra une fois de plus. Plus rapide plus fort encore et encore, il le pilonnait.

 **Je vais venir merlin, jouit pour moi.** Merlin était au bord de la jouissance sans me se toucher, il se déversa sur le lit princier, et tomba sur lit suivi du prince qui a sa grande surprise ronflait déjà. Il reprenait son souffle, en caressant la chevelure de son amant. Rien qu'a cette pensée il sourit, il avait couché avec l'homme qu'il désirait et plein de question se bousculait dans sa tête mais il s'abandonna au bras de Morphée. Réveillé par quelques rayons de soleil qui ont réussi a pénétrer dans la chambre, le prince papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir. Il grimaça de douleur en tenant sa tête, mais quelque chose clochait, regardant sur le cote du lit, il vit une forme allongé sous les draps il commençait a craindre qu'a cause de ses beuveries il est ramené une princesse dans ses appartements ce qui serait une catastrophe. Perdu dans ses pensées il vit pas la forme près de lui bouger,

 **Bonjour sir,** merlin avait dit cela avec une pointe d'humour faisant sursauter Arthur qui le regardait avec des yeux incompréhensions.

 **Merlin sombre crétin que fais tu ici en étant tout nu ?** oh non se disait merlin, il ne se rappelle de rien. Au ton qu'avait employé le prince, merlin baissa le regard et s'empêchant de pleurer. Il savait cet nuit sera oublier ou alors mépriser par Arthur, mais il avait espéré comme dans un rêve se réveiller dans ses bras, l'entendre se déclarer a son tour, un réveil comme il en a tant rêvé avec son prince. Voyant la lueur de dégout dans les yeux bleus, il se leva s'habilla, se dirigea vers la porte, et avant de l'ouvrir le prince le stoppa en l'attrapant l'avant bras et d'une voix froide et sans appel, il lui dit

 **Cette nuit n'a pas eu lieu, il ne s'est rien passé, si tu racontes ceci a qui que ce soit, je me ferais un plaisir de t'enfermer jusqu'à en crever, suis claire merlin ?** il avait les yeux sortants des orbites, son ton froid, serrant encore plus sa poigne sur son avant bras au fil du discours. Merlin avait le cœur en miette, il a toujours traité Arthur de crétin royal, mais il ne le savait pas cruel, et aussi démunit de sentiment.

 **Vous n'avez pas a vous en faire sir, je ne comptais le dire a qui que ce soit. Puisque j'en suis la, je vous aime Arthur, je vous aime tellement a en perdre la tete. Pour moi vous êtes brave, courageux, toujours près a aider votre prochain, même contre l'avis de votre père. Mais je viens de me rendre compte que je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne, je ne m'attendais pas a de l'amour, mais de la compensation, non pour vous je suis juste un serviteur, parce que vous ne pouvez vous débrouiller seul, je vous félicite sir, le crétin royal est passé au grade supérieur, il est devenu un homme cruel, sans compensions, sans sentiments. Vous êtes devenu comme votre père.** Merlin avait mal, sans respiration était coupé, ses jambes étaient lourdes, sa tete tournait s'empêchant de pleurer durant tout le discours, tete baissée, il se dégagea du bras du prince et sortit de la chambre, il s'efforça a marché jusque dans sa chambre enfin plutôt en rampant sur les murs du château, menaçant de s'évanouir. Arrivé dans sa chambre, dos a la porte, il glissa tout le long de celle-ci, ne pouvant plus s'empêché de pleurer.

 _Fin du flash back_


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin n'avait pas changé, il avait laissé poussé ses cheveux mais laissa son éternel foulard rouge autour du cou. Quand Arthur croisa le regard, il se heurta avec un regard de froideur et de haine. Ne le supportant pas, il détourna le regard tout en baissant la tête. Il t avait dans son regard de le tristesse et détresse. Tous ceux présents observaient le roi et le sorcier sans comprendre. Mais une vois le sorti de sa stupeur

 **Merlin c'est bien toi ?** tournant la tête il rencontra le regard brumeux près a fondre en larmes de Gaius. Cet homme qu'il considérait comme un père. Il était parti sans lui donner, mais s'il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'on découvre son secret.

 **Bonsoir Gaius.** Sa voix donna des frissons au roi jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Cette l'avait tellement manqué. Il savait que si Merlin était parti a cause de lui.

 **Je te croyais mort** …

 **Cela aurait toujours été le cas si ce petit chenapan ne m'avait pas emmené ici.** Il avait dit cela avec une tel désinvolture. Le petit garcon ayant entendu ce que son père venait de dire se sentit mal se disant que son père allait l'en vouloir.

Je suis désolé papa. Il tremblait, son père approcha et le pris dans ses bras.

 **Je ne t'en veux pas mon ange, tu as voulu bien faire j'en suis conscient. Mais quand je te dis tout va bien c'est que tout va bien. Je n'oserais jamais te laisser tout seul.**

 **Promis ?**

 **Promis mon grand. Maintenant on rentre a la maison.** il posa son fils au sol le prenant la main. Et pour la première fois depuis que Merlin était apparu le roi parla

 **Reste.** Arthur avait dit ce mot avec tellement de détresse et tristesse dans sa voix, ses yeux étaient larmoyants. Merlin qui l'avait toujours regardé avec de la douceur et de l'insolence et la il y avait que de la haine.

 **Je t'en prie reste.** Tous les chevaliers présent étaient abasourdis et regardait le roi avec les yeux ronds. Ils ne savaient comment mais ils étaient maintenant persuader que le roi y été pour quelque chose dans la disparation de celui-ci. Le regard de merlin se figea malgré toute la haine qu'il y avait il n'arrivait pas a y croire le roi était sur le point de pleurer. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que son fils tirait sur son vêtement pour attirer son attention

 **Papa qui es ?** demanda le garçon qui fixait le roi d'une étrange façon.

 **C'est …** Merlin ne savait comment présenter Arthur a son fils. Sans réponse de son père le petit sorti de la boule de protection et se dirigea vers le roi. Merlin paniqua tenta d'attraper son fils qui se dirigea vers son autre père. Il ne fallait que Arthur le regarde de près il risquait de se douter de quelque chose.

 **Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucas.** Reprenant ses esprits le roi détailla le garçon devant lui, il avait un familier, une tête blonde, des yeux bleus, le nez finement dessiné, les lèvres roses, il lui ressemblait a quelqu'un mais a qui la était a question. Agacé qu'une autre de ses questions reste sans réponse, il continua

 **Et vous ?** qui êtes vous ? pourquoi regardez-vous mon père ainsi ? sortant de ses pensées il consentit enfin a répondre avec une voix hésitante.

 **Je suis le roi Arthur de camelot.**

 **waouh, vous êtes le roi Arthur, celui qui a restauré la magie,** Lucas regardait le roi avec des yeux d'émerveillements, sa grand-mère Hunith lui avait raconté l'histoire de camelot. A camelot vivait un roi et sa reine, mais la reine mourut en donnant naissance a son fils par magie. Le chagrin ayant assombrit le roi il interdit la magie a camelot et comme ca a condamné tous ceux qu'ils soupçonnaient. Le fils du roi le prince en grandissant hait lui aussi la magie mais après que le roi fut tué lors d'un combat, le prince monta le trône et a l'étonnement de tout le monde retira la loi de son pour ainsi restaurer la magie.

 **Oui,** répondit Arthur qui avait maintenant un sourire. **Et ton père est mon ami** finit il sa phrase en regardant merlin, qui lui a cette phrase commençait a bouillir de rage. Son ami. Lui qui la toujours traité comme un moins que rien, comme un esclave, comme de la merde de cheval, a toujours lui prendre pour cible pour ses entrainements, le mettait au pilori juste parce qu'il est de mauvaise humeur. Mais il se calma quand son prit se dirigea vers lui.

C'est vrai papa, tu es l'ami du roi Arthur ? il regarda son fils qui était tout excité de savoir que son père connaissait le célèbre roi Arthur.

 **Non j'étais son esclave.** Tout en regardant le roi dans les yeux il sortit cette phrase avec lassitude. Mais le regard de son fils de voila par de la déception et de la tristesse, et il rectifia **. Enfin j'étais son serviteur, mais pas son ami.** Maintenant nous devons rentrer ta grand-mère nous attend. Merlin regardait son fils avec douceur, et un sourire hognait son visage. le cœur du roi chuta dans les profondeurs de la tristesse. Ce tableau était ce qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps. Arthur avait depuis longtemps renoncé a l'amour.

 _Flash back_

il regarda merlin sortir de sa chambre complètement anéanti. Merlin l'aimait lui certes mais pas une raison de se comporter une jeune fille vierge. Cea lui passera après tout il a couché avec moi il devrait être content. A quoi il s'attendait, de toute façon, cela m'importe peu. Les jours qui suivirent, le comportement et le regard de merlin envers lui avaient changé du tout au tout. Il ne le répondait plus avec sarcasme. Il était poli et respectueux, ceux qui commençait par l'agacé. Merlin ne l'adressait la parole que pour lui prévenir des choses importantes. Mais ils parlaient, et son regard était doux pour les autres sauf pour lui. Arthur regardait et cherchait merlin des yeux a chaque sans s'en rendre compte. Sa mauvaise humeur augmentait, tant il délaissa les jeunes avec qui il flirtait. Mais il apprit la disparition de merlin son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Sans l'accord de son père, il déploya quelques chevaliers qui patient a sa recherche pendant des jours. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve qu'il lui dise. Mais sans succès alors tous les jours sa tristesse se voyait inquiétant même son père. Lancelot qui vit cela se dit qu'il était tant de le mettre au courant. Lancelot lui appris que si merlin ne le souhaite pas, on ne le retrouverait pas. Arthur ne comprenait pas jusqu'à qu'il lui dise que merlin était un sorcier. Alors une idée lui vint s'il devient roi et restaurait la magie peut être un jour, reviendra t'il. Oui il en était sur.

 _Fin du flash back_

En sortant des ses souvenirs, il regardait Merlin qui commençait son incantation, son visage se figea sur lucas

 **Quel âge as-tu ?**

 **J'ai 5ans.** Celui faisait 5ans que merlin avait disparut. Es qu'il s'était entiché d'une femme, qui lui a fait un enfant ? es pour cela qu'il avait disparut ? merlin était il parti pour elle ? il voulait savoir.

 **Comment s'appelle ta maman** continua le roi sur un ton sérieux. Lucas savait qu'il ne devait pas répondre, son père le lui avait interdit. Mais la c'était le roi Arthur alors il le fit

 **Je n'ai pas de maman. J'ai juste mon papa et grand-mère Hunith.** a cette phrase, merlin réagit et mit sa main sur la bouche de son fils qui le regarda avec air désolé, mais il ne fit pas attention et continue l'incantation et ils disparurent. Sans crier gare. Merlin avait peur que les questions fusent et qu'ils finissent par comprendre.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur regardait l'endroit ou merlin et son fils avaient disparus, laissant derrière eux un écran un fin écran de fumée. Ils voulaient hurler sa poitrine était compressé et lui faisait mal. A peine venait t'il de découvrir que celui qu'il croyait mort est vivant voila que celui disparaît encore une fois. Les chevaliers qui regardaient le roi n'osant prononcer un mot, mais se posaient des questions. Près du roi Gaius était en pleine réflexion, le petit avait dit grand mère Hunith, et il n'était pas le seul a se faire cette réflexion. Lancelot et Gauvain aussi se demandaient pourquoi la mère de celui-ci avait menti.

 **Majesté** s'avança alors vers lui Lancelot.

 **Il est vivant**. Avait dit le roi avec une voix tremblante, et des yeux larmoyants. Voyant cela, le chevalier s'empressa de faire sortir tous les chevaliers a l'exception de Gaius, Gauvain.

 **Arthur** appela Gaius. Le roi n'avait pleuré quand son père était mort, et merlin apparaît celui pleure. Il y avait anguille sous roche, et le roi savait pourquoi. Se disaient ceux près de lui.

 **Sire, que se passe-t-il ? je suis sur et certain que vous le savez pourquoi il est parti.** Le roi se retourna vers eux, lasse et les yeux pleins de larmes, qu'il essuya et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il hésita mais les raconta toute l'histoire jusqu'à la recherche de celui-ci. Ces trois derniers se regardèrent comme ci une lumière venait de s'allumer au dessus de leur tête. Si le roi n'avait pas encore compris eux par contre si. Cet enfant, il y avait plus aucun doute, était celui du roi et du sorcier.

 **Je l'ai vu avec ce fils que j'aurais voulu tellement avoir, une famille que je désire tant.** Disait le roi avec une telle tristesse que le médecin prit la parole.

 **Arthur avez-vous regardé cet enfant ? ne vous ressemble t'il pas a quelqu'un ?**

 **C'est celui de merlin et je ne sais qu'elle paysanne.** Gronda sa voix pleine amertume. Gaius se dit que merlin avait eu toujours raison de le nommé crétin royal et soupira, si le roi ne voulait voir l'évidence, alors il allait connaitre le fameux de cette histoire.

 **Attendez, lancelot je croyais que Hunith t'avais dit qu'elle ne savait pas ou se trouvait merlin.** Le roi se tourna vers son chevalier en l'interrogeant des yeux.

 **Le petit a dit qu'il n'avait que merlin et sa grand-mère Hunith. Ca veut dire qu'elle est surement au courant.** **Mais j'imagine qu'elle t'a mentit quand tu es allé la voir** disait il pensivement tout en regardant lancelot.

 **Elle était au courant pourquoi ne te l'avoir dit** continua Arthur vers lancelot. Puis Gaius prit la parole.

 **Je crois tout simplement que Merlin le lui a interdit** avait il dit avec tristesse que son protégé celui qui était comme un fils pour lui ne lui avait pas fait confiance pour une chose aussi importante. Arthur ne voulant s'éterniser, il voulait être seul, pour voir claire, alors les proposa a tous de reprendre cette discussion le lendemain après du repos. Du repos c'était vite dit a peine était il dans sa chambre laissa sa colère s'exprimer. Il détruisait tout autour de lui. Son carnage terminé, il s'assit sur son lit, et se dit que si merlin avait toujours était son serviteur il lui aurait dit sa façon de penser en voyant l'était de la chambre qu'il devrait ranger et un micro sourire apparu sur son visage, cette fois c'est en exprima sa tristesse qu'il se mit a pleurer. La nuit se passa ainsi pour le roi resté éveillé a se remémorer ces instants peu banales avec son ancien serviteur, son insolence qu'il ne pouvait supporter et pourtant il le gardait près de lui. De tant a autre il se mettait a rire tous seul dans cette chambre ou il avait perdu celui qu'il l'aimait, parce que âpres cette nuit la tout avait changé, et tout était entièrement sa faute. Le matin arriva très lentement au gout du roi qui voulait absolument parlé au médecin. Alors dès les premières lueurs du jour, il se la et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Gaius, qui lui était debout a faire les cents pas. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas le roi cogné a sa porte pour prévenir de sa présence. Mais celui-ci ne le remarqua pas. Il s'avança et posa sa main sur son épaule, qui le fit sursauter.

 **Sir, je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer** dit le médecin avec un souffle court qui fit sourire le roi.

 **Oui je l'ai remarqué. Vous avez l'air pensif mon ami, tout comme moi d'ailleurs** dit Arthur en baissant la tête. La soirée d'hier nous a tous mis en émotions **. Je n'ai pu dormir de la nuit.** Gaius regardait le roi avec curiosité, ils étaient seuls pourquoi ne pas tenter de lui soutirer des informations.

 **Arthur, vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire, vous pouvez me faire confiance**. Gaius avait dit cela avec un tel sérieux qui surprit le roi.

 **Ou voulez vous en venir Gaius** ? Arthur n'était pas dupe il savait que le médecin était très proche de merlin et que celui-ci voulait savoir.

 **J'ai vu le regard qu'il vous lançait hier soir. Un regard de mépris, de haine, merlin vous admirait, alors comprenez la surprise quand j'ai vu cela.** Le roi s'était figé. Non il n'avait pas peur de raconter cette histoire mais que le médecin l'en veule et le juge.

 **Vous pouvez me faire confiance** répéta t'il. il fallait qu'il sache, il pourrait dormir si cette énigme n'était pas résolue.

 **Vous vous répétez** mon ami avec un sourire triste.

 **Parce que je le sais et le sens que vous connaissez la raison pour laquelle il est parti.** Soupirant encore une fois le roi alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises du bureau et regarda le médecin en lui montrant avec les yeux la chaise près de lui.

 **Je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose de ne pas me juger trop vite mon ami.** Le roi se mit a raconter la nuit passé avec merlin et Gaius comprenait mieux le comportement de ce dernier après cette soirée d'anniversaire. Es que cet enfant est vraiment… non ne tirer trop vite des conclusions.

 **Merci de m'avoir parlé Arthur, mais si vous le permettez je vais aller voir Hunith pur en savoir plus du pourquoi merlin est parti parce que j'en suis sur que vous n'êtes pas le seul responsable** continua Gaius voyons que le roi allait répliquer sur sa culpabilité.

 **Comment cela je ne suis pas le seul responsable ?** il ne voyait pas très ou le médecin voulait en venir.

 **Voyons sir, après cette il aurait pu partir tout de suite, cela ne s'est fait que 12semaines plus tard pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps alors qu'il vous aimait ? ce n'est pas logique.** Maintenant a y pensé Gaius avait raison pourquoi avait t'il attendu si longtemps pour s'en aller.

 **Je vais demander a lancelot et Gauvain de vous accompagné ce sera plus prudent.** il ne voulait prendre aucun risque s'il avait les réponses qu'ils se posaient merlin pourrait lui demander de garder cela secret sans rien lui dire en retour.

 **Non Arthur j'ai peur qu'il se braque s'il voie les autres.**

 **J'insiste mon ami au moins l'un d'entre eux.** Le médecin n'eut pas le choix, du moins le roi n'eut lui en laissait pas. Il accepta et demanda a lancelot de l'accompagner.


	5. Chapter 5

**pour commencer, je tiens a m'excuser pour ce retard pour ceux qui me suivent, je me suis fait opérée et je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir** **prévenue**

Ne voulant perdre de temps, ils se mirent en chemin dans l'après midi. Le chemin jusqu'à Ealdor était long, parsemé d'embûches donc Lancelot avait convaincu le médecin de demander aussi a Gauvain d'y aller avec eux. Ils étaient partis depuis deux jours quand ils virent la ville au lion et soupirèrent d'un accord commun. En effet ils avaient subit des attaques de voleurs qui les avaient tenu une embuscade et se sont sortis grâce au courage des deux chevaliers. Regardant la ville au loin, ils craignaient ce qu'ils allaient apprendre, ils avaient un mauvais pressentiment. Alors ils se mirent au galop mauvais pressentiments ou pas, il voulait voir merlin et c'était suffisant. Devant les portes de la ville qui étaient qui étaient fermés. Et du haut de celle-ci apparut un garde demanda pourquoi voulait il entrer, mais en reconnaissant Gaius, il les laissa entrer en demandant a celui de dire bonjour a Hunith ce qu'il accepta. Sur leur chemin ils virent sur une petite montagne, une maison perchée, petite et modeste. Et tandis qu'ils avançaient, ils entendirent des rires. Comme hypnotisés, ils avancèrent a petits pas en se rapprochant des rires. Derrière la cabane, Hunith chatouillait Lucas. Le petit garçon pour s'amuser avait asperger sa grand-mère d'eau et faisait cela pour le punir. Lucas tout en rigolant la suppliait d'arrêter de le torturer. Elle s'arrêta en voyant qu'il commençait a avoir du mal a respirer. Il s'allongea sur l'herbe près d'elle et regardait le ciel bleu tout en reprenant son souffle. Soudain Hunith se figea. Le garçon vu sa grand-mère se tendre et suivit son regard quant il vit le médecin et les chevaliers. En signe de protection, elle mit Lucas derrière elle. Mais celui-ci l'échappa et se dirigea vers eux.

 **Mais je vous reconnais, vous étiez avec e roi Arthur la fois dernière.** Gaius le sourit et acquiesça tout comme les deux autres. Hunith s'avança, qu'es que son petit fils racontait, et quand es qu'il est allé a camelot. Et encore une fois mis le garçon derrière elle.

 **Hunith**

 **Gaius, que fais tu ici accompagné des chevaliers de camelot ?** le nom de camelot sonnait comme avec rage dans sa bouche. Mais Gaius ne voulait pas aller par quatre chemins avec elle. Il la connaissait et son caractère, elle avait la réputation de ne pas mâcher ses mots. Donc il devait aller droit au but.

 **Nous cherchons Merlin, et a voir son fils avec toi, j'en déduis qu'il est ici aussi.** Comprenant que cela ne servait a rien de nier, elle les invita a se reposer dans la maison avec une collation et des boissons. Les regardant se restaurer, une question lui brulait les lèvres. Comment savaient ils ou trouver son fils. Mais en bon hôte elle attendit que ceux-ci terminent leurs repas.

 **Alors Gaius comment saviez vous ou le trouvez ?** surpris il raconta a celle-ci l'apparition de Merlin et Lucas dans la grande salle du trône.

 **Vous êtes venus de vous-même ou c'est le roi qui vous envoie ?**

 **La décision vient de moi et le ri a décidé de m'envoyer les chevaliers pour les voleurs.**

 **Il ne manque d'audace ce sale morveux.**

 **Nous parlons du roi dame Hunith, répliqua lancelot.**

 **Je me fiche. Roi ou pas ce qu'il a fait a mon fils est inacceptable.**

 **Si tu nous racontais l'histoire je te prie. Arthur était dévasté après le passage inattendu de merlin. Je ne l'ai vu ainsi que il a appris sa disparition.**

 **Ce n'est que justice, mon fils a assez souffert par sa faute.**

 _Flash back_

Hunith venait de se remplir la pense et sortit prendre de l'air en se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire aujourd'hui. Elle regarda le ciel comme a son habitude en espérant que les pensées d'amour qu'elle a pour son fils atteignent celui-ci. Sourire aux lèvres, il prit son panier se dirigeant vers le marché. Mais en traversant la foret, elle vu une ombre au sol. Se disant tout en se rapprochant qu'elle prend les mauvaises habitudes de son fils. Regardant attentivement elle vit un corps jetant son panier et courut pour voir la personne allait bien malgré les apparences. Elle le tourna et les yeux écarquillés, elle commença a crier son nom car la personne n'était que son fils Merlin.

Apres être partie chercher de l'aide, et nettoyer soigné celui-ci, elle partit faire le repas au cas s'il aurait faim. Mais malheureusement pour elle, merlin ne se réveilla que deux jours plus tard. Merlin ouvrit les yeux, regardant de gauche a droite, il ne connaissant que trop bien cet endroit il y a grandit. Sa tête tambourinait, mais il se leva tout de même, c'est a cet instant que sa mère entra dans la chambre et fonça sur lui comme une furie destructrice qui le fit tomber sur lit de nouveau. Avec un cri de douleur, il serra plus fort sa mère les larmes plein les yeux. S'en rendant compte, elle se leva et le regarda, reniflant il prit la main de sa mère et la posa sur son ventre et de nouveau les larmes recommencèrent a couler. Hunith n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce que son fils essayait de lui dire.

 **Qu'es qui s'est passé merlin ?**

 **Je ne resterai qu'un serviteur, un moins que rien a ses yeux.**

 _Fin du flash back_

Elle arrêta son récit pour voir leurs réactions. Elle souffla la haine qu'elle avait pour le roi Arthur n'égalait en rien l'amour qu'elle avait pour son fils et son petit fils.

 **Donc Lucas est bien le fils du roi.**

 **Non dit-elle avec conviction et colère. Lucas est le fils de Merlin. Ce garçon a vécu des choses horribles pendant la grossesse. Savez vous ce que cela peut faire de se retrouver enceint étant un homme et que l'homme qui vous a fait cela vous a traite de… peu importe. Merlin a assez souffert par sa faute, même si maintenant le bonheur qu'es son fils lui va, il a toujours autant mal parce qu'il l'aime et lui en veux. Je l'ai vu pleuré toutes les nuits, prié aux dieux en leur demandant que son fils ne doit pas ressembler a Arthur.** Elle pleurait ouvertement devant eux et d'un coup se leva

 **Merlin ne va pas tarder a arrivé et s'il trouve des chevaliers de camelot ici, cela ne va lui plaire.**

 **Qu'es qui ne va pas me plaire ?** demanda une voix qui fit tourné tout le monde la tête, merlin dos tourné a eux essayer de rentrer son gros sac qui ne passait pas la porte, agacé, il souffla sur sa mèche devant ses yeux et laissa tomber.

 **Mère je suis épuisé, ne voudriez pas m'aider ?**

 **Bonjour, merlin, ta blessure va mieux je vois. Merlin e retourna sans surprise.**

 **Gaius, vous êtes si prévisible.** Dit-il avec le sourire en s'avançant pour le prendre dans les bras.

 **Donc tu t'attendais a ce qu'ont viennent mon ami** demanda soupçonne Lancelot. merlin savait qu'en disant le nom de sa mère Gaius allait faire tout le possible s'y rendre mais il ne s'attendait pas a ce que ses deux amis soient la eux aussi.

 **On va dire cela** répondit il avec une accolade.

 **Je vois qu'on m'oublie.** Dit Gauvain avec une moue boudeuse en enlaçant a son tour merlin.

 **c'est Arthur qui vous envoie j'imagine?** demanda merlin une voix amer que ne lui connaissait pas ses amis.

 **il voulait savoir pourquoi tu as disparu** dit Lancelot quand des explosions retentit dans toute la maison, surprenant tout le monde. merlin était en colère mais se calma quand il entendit des petits arriver.

 **papa** courait l'enfant **tu sais il ya des chevaliers de camelot tu crois que le roi va venir lui aussi hein papa?**

 **Lucas** **ne court pas dans la maison tu risques de te faire mal et je crois que kilargard veut te voir et surtout ne t'éloigne pas.** l'enfant sauta sur place, et courut au dehors. le sourire de merlin s'effaça et se tourna vers ses amis.

 **depuis quand sa majesté le crétin royal se préoccupe t-il d'un simple serviteur?** Lancelot sous le choc des paroles de son ami voulut défendre le roi.

 **il était mal au point quand tu as disparu. c'est pour toi qu'il a réhabilité la magie en espérant que tu reviendrais** d'habitude merlin appelait Arthur cretin royal sur le coup de rigolade mais la haine qu'il avait senti quand ses paroles lui fit froid dans le dos.

 **mal au point, non moi j'étais mal au point,moi j'ai souffert, lui c'était juste pour sa conscience rien de plus. je ne vais pas vous raconter l'histoire j'imagine que mère la déjà fait. rentrer a camelot maintenant que vous avez vos réponses. et surtout faites en ce que vous voulez parce que Lucas est mon fils et en aucun cas le tien. et j'y veillerais a ce qu'il ne l'approche pas. jamais.** ces mots et pleins de rage et de colère que Gauis comprit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de répliquer ou de discuter. pour le moment il était en colère mais espérons celui ci se radoucira peut être d'ici quelques temps. obéissant aux paroles, ils prirent leurs affaires, s'en allèrent, ils disparurent dans la foret au soleil couchant avec la plus des réponses qu'ils voulaient.


	6. Chapter 6

Cela faisait plusieurs jours ceux-ci étaient parti et le roi n'en dormait plus. Il ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans voir le regard de pure haine que merlin lui lança ce jour. Assis sur le trône il réfléchissait. Qu'avait il fait merlin était non seulement son serviteur mais aussi son ami. Merlin avait un enfant, il était surement marié et ne pensait plus a lui. Toutes ses réflexions lui tordaient le cœur, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Merlin avait raison il était devenu comme son père. Un chevalier entra en trombe dans la salle lui sortant de ses pensées morbides.

 **Sire, les seigneurs lancelot, Gauvain et Gaius sont rentrés.**

 **Dit leur que je veux les voir immédiatement.** Arthur c'était levé et en les attendant impatience ment. Faisant les cent devant son trône ceux-ci arrivèrent. Gaius devant les deux autres vit le roi et son regard plein de questions mais n'osa parler.

 **Mon ami ne me faites pas plus patienter.**

 **Nous avons vu et parler a merlin.** Le roi balaya les deux autres du regard et plissa les yeux en voyant leurs gènes. Il craignait désormais ce quil le rendait impatient.

 **Je vous écoute** dit le roi avec un leger stress.

 **Tout d'abord merlin n'est pas marié et ne l'a jamais été, ensuite….** En hésitant il regarda les deux autres qui ne savaient comment se comporter.

 **Ensuite..** parla le roi coléreux, et agacé par leur gène.

 **Lucas n'a jamais eu de mère.**

 **Lucas ? qui es Lucas ?**

 **Votre … enfin je veux dire le fils de merlin.** Mais Arthur ne fit pas attention a cela.

 **Très bien mais encore ? il est tombé du ciel peut être ?**

 **Non majesté, c'est merlin qui l'a porté.** Avait-il dit doucement de peur que le roi comprenne.

 **Lancelot, je n'ai nullement envie de rire. Alors je veux la vérité sur …**

 **Mais il dit la vérité** dit Gaius en coupant la parole au roi. **Merlin attendait un enfant quand il a disparu en effet c'était la raison de sa fuite.**

 **Vous êtes entrain de me dire que merlin, un homme, attendait un enfant. J'aimerais que vos m'expliquer exactement comment ce miracle a put se produire.** Gaius se plaça devant le roi pour lui expliquer la situation.

 **Merlin a toujours était très puissant. En imaginant que l'amour qu'il avait pour son partenaire et sa magie ont du faire se procréer cet enfant.**

 **Racontez-moi toute l'histoire s'il vous plait Gaius.**

 **Merlin a découvert qu'il était enceint par le dragon et i était 6mois quant il a disparu, tout simplement parce qu'il a paniqué. Et est allé se refugier chez sa mère.** Avec appréhension, le roi se racla la gorge

 **Et qui l'autre père de Lucas ?** il vit Gaius hésiter mais le supplia du regard.

 **Je ne suis pas sur que vous soyez prêt a l'entendre Arthur.**

 **Je n'ai pas paniqué quand vous m'avez dit que merlin a porté son fils lui-même. Je …je crois que je peux supporter cela aussi mon ami.** Arthur ne l'avouera jamais mais il tremblait de savoir qu'âpres cette nuit qu'il avait passé avec merlin, après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait dites en son encontre, mais avec l'amour que celui-ci ressentait pour lui, qu'il soit allé voir quelqu'un d'autre. Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand Gaius le répondit.

 **Pardon ? qu'avez vous dit ?**

 **Je disais que c'était vous.** Arthur avait peur de comprendre, ne se rappelant plus ou ils en été dans la conversation.

 **Moi ?**

 **Oui vous êtes le père de Lucas ? enfin son autre père.** Sans ménagement Arthur s'écroula sur son trone

 **Il a plutôt bien pris la nouvelle.** Pas vrai ? demanda Gauvain en regardant le roi évanouit. Les deux autres le regardèrent en espérant qu'il avait raison. Ils le portèrent pour les appartements de celui-ci. Arthur ouvrit les yeux et regarda de tous les cotés et reconnut ses appartements. Ce rêve était si réel, sourire aux lèvres, en imaginant Lucas et Merlin a ses cotés tos les jours. Depuis la disparition du sorcier Arthur avait mis un point d'honneur de ne vouloir personne d'autre a ses cotés que lui. Même si pour cela, la lignée des Pendragon devait s'éteindre avec lui. Il fallait qu'il voie merlin et le plus vite possible sera le mieux. Se levant précipitamment, il sortit de sa chambre, en arrivant au trône il trouva Gaius discutant avec Gauvain, et Lancelot. Il s'avança et cria aussi fort possible.

 **Vous êtes déjà rentrés, Il faut que je vois merlin. C'est impératif.** Ils sursautèrent.

 **Sire, vous allez bien ?** demanda Gaius

 **Je vous avais dit qu'il avait bien pris la nouvelle** assena Gauvain. Le roi plissa les yeux de quoi parlaient-ils ?

 **Quelle nouvelle ? écoutez j'ai fait un drôle de rêve et je dois absolument voir merlin. Il faut que je lui parle sinon je vais devenir fou. Et vous ?qu'avez-vous appris ?**

 **Sire allez vous bien ? nous sommes rentrés il ya de ceux la quelques heures et en vous racontant ce que nous avons appris que vous vous êtes évanouit .** abasourdi le roi tomba sur ses genoux.

 **Alors ce n'était pas un reve, j'ai eu un fils avec merlin** parla pensivement Arthur avec un sourire aux lèvres. C'était incroyable il avait une famille. Il fallait qu'il les voit. Mais il yavait un problème. Merlin. Non seulement celui-ci ne voudra jamais lui adresser la parole mais il lui défendrait d'approcher son enfant. Il devait trouver une solution et rapidement. Toutes ces années a attendre le sorcier et en prime il avait un fils avec lui. Cet homme qu'il aimait tant. Mais il lui avait fait tellement de mal.

 **L'avez-vous vu ?** demanda le roi en les regardant dans les yeux. Ceux-ci voyant la détresse et l souffrance dans les yeux de leur souverain, ne put répondre que d'un signe de tête approbatif. Le roi les observait et voyait le malaise dans leurs yeux. Il baissa la tête de honte.

 **Je l'ai brisé n'es ce pas ?allez y n'hésiter a me briser le cœur** dit d'un sourire amer. C'est le médecin qui prit la parole voyant les chevaliers hésiter.

 **Arthur, nous ne connaissons pas toute l'histoire,** mais Gaius essayait de trouver les mots pour pouvoir soulager le roi.

 **Enfin je veux dire il va bien, son fils enfin votre fils se porte a merveille. Masi vous devez comprendre que si nous devons vous aidez nous devons avoir toutes les pièces de la carte** ( je ne pouvais pas dire puzzle. A cette époque, cela m'étonnerait qu'il ait des puzzles. Mais c'est à vérifier) donc vous devez nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé avant sa disparition. Arthur secoua la tête il ne pouvait pas. Lancelot et Gauvain étaient ses amis, et il ne voulait pas voir le mépris dans leur yeux et encore moins dans ceux de ce qu'il considère comme un parent.

 **Je ne peux pas. La honte m'envahit rien que d'y penser.**

 **Personne ne vous jugera sir** répliqua lancelot pour le rassurer. Il releva la tête et chercha dans leurs yeux un mensonge mais n'y trouvant pas, il se leva et les demanda de se mettre a l'aise et il commença a raconter toute l'histoire sans omettre aucun détail. Les trois autres comprenaient la réaction de Hunith et de Merlin. Mais n'en tenait pas le roi rigueur. Il avait toujours était un crétin royal comme le sorcier le disait toujours.

 **Merlin était mon ami, mais en me réveillant ce matin la avec toutes ces images de la veille j'ai pris peur en lui disant toutes ces choses affreuses. Je sais bien qu'avec ceux que j'ai faits je suis impardonnable, mais il faut que je le voit. Sinon je deviendrai fou dans ce château**. Il se leva et en se dirigeant vers la grande porte, une lumière aveuglante apparut au milieu du trône. Se dissipant ils furent tous surpris de voir Lucas allongé dormant avec les larmes aux yeux. Gaius fut a ses cotés en un éclair. Il rassura les deux autres en disant qu'il était juste endormi. Mais le roi paniqua. Il savait que son fils tenait de merlin en se qu'il concernait la magie, mais comment se faisait til qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

 **Il devait faire un rêve, sur camelot, et sa magie l'a ramené ici. C'est arrivé quelques fois a merlin.** Rassuré le roi porta son fils voulant le conduire a son lit mais le sorcier apparut et glapit en voyant Lucas dans les bras d'Arthur. Mais celui-ci voyant la panique dans les yeux de merlin s'avança vers lui et lui remis l'enfant encore endormi dans ses bras. Sans le regarder dans les yeux, merlin prit son fils et se préparait a partir mais Gaius l'appela

 **Cela t'arrivait aussi quelques fois de disparaitre en plein sommeil, mais cela ne t'arrivait que quand tu étais contrarié ou en colère. Qu'es qui s'est passé ?** le sorcier se tourna vers le médecin, et soupira.

 **Apres que vous ne soyez parti il y a quelques jours, Lucas commença a me poser des questions sur sa mère.** Dit-il en regardant Arthur dans les yeux.

 **Il n'est pas au courant pour moi enfin pour nous ?** demanda le roi d'une petite voix ne voulant s'attirer les foudres et la haine du sorcier.

 **Pour quoi le serait t'il ? et il ya pas de nous** répliqua avec force merlin. Mais se calma aussi vite en s'excusant ce qui surprit le roi et le médecin. Non je ne lui ai jamais parlé de vous. **Il n'a pas besoin de savoir même si la magie n'est plus interdite.**

 **Je l'ai fait pour toi, en espérant que tu reviennes, que tu vois a quel point je m'en veux pour ce que je t'avais fais et dis.**

 **Comme c'est touchant de votre part** riait ironiquement le sorcier. **Votre serviteur vous manquait ? mais je suis sur que vous avez trouvé un autre valet après tout, vous répétiez tout le temps que je suis incompétent.**

 **Non j'attendais mon ami.** Mais tout a coup les yeux de merlin se dorere et tous les objets dans la salle les volaient tout autour. Arthur comprit que c'est sa phrase qui avait provoqué cette réaction mais il continua a parler.

 **Je t'attendais toi, si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir blessé de t'avoir humilié. Mais quand tu as disparu ces cinq dernières années ont été les pire de toutes ma vie. Et tu sais pourquoi parce que je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais comme un fou. Je sais c'est trop facile. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que toutes ces années c'est toi que j'attendais. Et je ne remercierais assez jamais la magie de t'avoir ramené de nouveau a moi.** Il avait fini son discours en étant a genoux devant merlin qui était complètement sous le choc. Le roi maintenant debout, leva sa main et caressa les cheveux de Lucas avec un sourire béat.

 **Et je n'arrive toujours pas a croire que j'ai eu… non nous avons un fils. Je ne te demande rien enfin si. Juste qu'il sache qui je suis. Et rien d'autre vu la haine que tu as pour moi je ne me fais d'illusion.** Tous les objets tombèrent faisant un bruit monstre. Toujours sous le choc, merlin analysait toutes les informations qu'il venait d'enregistrer. Il voulait s'en aller loin d'ici ais ses jambes ne l'obéissaient. Il était comme statufier n'arrivant plus a bouger, mais continua a regarder Arthur qui lui n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils. Merlin se réveillant quand celui-ci dévia sa main pour caresser ses joues et fit quelques pas en arrière en disparaissant sans dire un mot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Il reviendra, je pense qu'il a besoin de réfléchir a vos paroles** le rassura le médecin.

 **Non il ne me pardonnera jamais. Et je sais que tout ceci est ma faute mais j'avais espérer quand lui disant ce que je ressentais, en m'excusant, il me … peu importe. Je n'ai plus le droit d'espérer quelque chose venant de lui. Mais je voudrais voir mon fils.**

 **Je suis navrée Arthur, mais cet enfant n'est pas votre** répliqua le médecin d'un ton doucereux. Ce qui le valut la colère du roi qui se retourna et s'avança vers lui avec des yeux durs.

 **Comment cela pas le mien ?** les deux autres chevaliers s'écartèrent ne voulant intervenir. Mais Gaius restait calme.

 **Calmez vous Arthur et laisse moi terminer je vous prie. Pour le moment cet enfant est a Merlin, pas le votre. Quand et si il décide de vous laissez reconnaitre le petit a ce moment la, il sera aussi le votre. Ce n'est pas encore le cas.** Les paroles de Gaius eurent bon de calmer le roi qui devait bien avouer qu'il avait raison. Voyant le désarroi ru roi face a son discours le médecin tenait a le rassurer.

 **Merlin vous aime,** Arthur leva brusquement la tète et le regarda comme pour dire « êtes vous devenu fou ? » ce qui amena un rire a ses lèvres.

 **C'est pourtant évident, mais vous vous préoccupé tellement du fait qu'il doive vous pardonner que vous ne voyez pas la détresse dans ses yeux. Et maintenant que vous lui avez dit il ne tardera pas a revenir. Laissez-lui juste le temps pour l'assimiler.**

 **Je l'espère mais j'attendrai. Ce n'est pas tout mais toutes ces émotions creusent l'appétit.** Dit le roi d'un ton anormalement joyeux. Les paroles du médecin le donnaient de l'espoir. Il était persuadé, non il était sur que son sorcier e reviendrait ou sinon il irait le chercher. Traversant la salle le sourire aux lèvres, le roi ne se rendit pas compte les trois autres le regardaient avec étonnement. Son brusque changement d'humeur inquiéta Lancelot et Gauvain. Gaius se dit qu'il avait bien fit son boulot.

 **Que vient-il de se passer ?** lancelot posa cette question dans un murmure que seul son ami et le médecin entendu.

 **Le roi a juste de nouveau un peu d'espoir et je crois bientôt il va y avoir un mariage pourquoi pas.** Souriait le médecin en suivant le roi pour se restaurer.

De son coté le sorcier réapparut dan la chambre de son fils et le recoucha. Il regarda son fils dormir. Cela devait finir par arriver. Mais comment Lucas le prendrait quand il saura la vérité. Puis ses pensées revinrent sur les paroles d'Arthur. Il l'aimait. Non il ne devait pas se l'essayer attendrir, ni céder. Mais combien de fois a t'il imaginer vivre avec Lucas et Arthur ? Tellement de fois qu'il n'en compte plus. D'abord Lucas doit apprendre la vérité sur ses origines. Oui il lui dira la vérité dès le soleil levé. Il souffla cela allait être difficile aussi bien pour lui que pour son fils. L'aube arriva, merlin ne se rendit compte de cela que quand il fut sorti de ses pensées par son fils qui le sauta dessus avec des cris de joie. Souriant a son fils, il se prêta a son jeu et se mit a le chatouiller. Des cris et des rires s'élevèrent dans la maison réveillant Hunith qui sourire aux lèvres se levant en se demandant ce que les deux hommes de sa vie avait encore inventé ce matin. Epuisés par les rires, mer lin et Lucas étaient allongés sur le lit reprenant leur souffle. L'occasion de lui parler est venu mais étonnamment ce n'est pas merlin qui prit la parole.

 **Papa, pourquoi je n'ai pas de maman ?** demanda l'enfant en regardant son père qui s'était redressé. Merlin souffla en se donnant du courage. Il prit Lucas sur ses genoux

 **Parce que tu n'as pas de maman mon ange. Je vais te raconter une histoire et je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement, parce que cet histoire c'est la notre.** Lucas acquiesça et comme son père lui dit, il écoutait. Quand merlin finit de lui conter l'histoire, il regarda son fils espérant qu'il est compris. Malheureusement pour Lucas qui avait compris, descendit des genoux de son père, et s'écarta.

 **Pourquoi tu me prends toujours pour un enfant ? pourquoi c'est maintenant que tu me le dit ?**

 **Tout simplement, tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, et ensuite j'avais peur mon ange.**

 **Tu crois que je peux aller le voir ?** Lucas était tout excité.

 **Et comment comptes-tu faire cela ?** demanda Merlin avec amusement.

 **Avec de la magie, kilgharah le dragon m'apprend a faire de la magie.** Merlin jura dans sa barbe, il allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec ce fourbe de dragon.

 **Non je t'interdis d'utiliser la magie de te transporter, cela peut être dangereux.** **Et si tu veux le voir, nous irons le voir mais dans quelques jours d'accord mon ange,** **d'ici la soit patient.** Patient c'est tellement facile en effet merlin ne voulut qu'une chose retourné a camelot, il en mourrait d'envie. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas que le roi le sache. Les jours passaient et le sorcier passait ses nuits les yeux ouverts. Merlin y pensait tous les jours, espérant que c'est son fils qui en parlerai ou lui demanderai le premier a aller a camelot. Ce matin la comme depuis quelques jours merlin ne dormit pas de la nuit. Regardant le plafond, son fils déboula comme a son habitude, et le sauta dessus faisant sourire son père.

 **Alors on y va hein papa ? ne s'y attendant pas,** il hésita, il ne fallait pas que son fils sente qu'il était lui aussi impatient. Agissant comme une fatalité, il acquiesça et promit qu'ils se mettraient en route ^pour camelot dès le lendemain a la grande joie du petit et du père même s'il le montrait pas. Et dès le lendemain ils se mirent en route, mais en chemin Lucas fatigué de marcher fit appel au dragon au grand désespoir du père qui n'eut pas le choix que de se faire conduire a camelot par le dragon. Le voyage paru long au sorcier entre les discussions et les disputes de son et du dragon. Apercevant de loin camelot il souffla mais demanda au dragon de les déposer près de foret à l' abri des regards ce que le dragon fit. Lucas demanda au dragon s'il pouvait de nouveau venir les chercher mais merlin s'y opposa disant que celui-ci n'était un moyen de transport.

 **Merlin.** Celui-ci se retourna et vit le roi et quelques chevaliers qui l'escortaient. Arthur regardait le dragon avec crainte, mais se rassura quand celui-ci s'envola, Lucas pour se rassurer serra la main de son père. Merlin regarda son fils et le mit derrière lui au cas ou tout cela tournerai mal.

 **Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, mes éclaireurs m'ont informé qu'un dragon se dirigeait vers camelot donc nous voila.** Je ne m'attendais pas a te voir enfin …a vous voir. Le cœur du roi bondissait dans sa poitrine. Si merlin et leur fils était la, cela voulait surement dire que… non il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse des idées. Il essaya de ne pas se sentir anxieux. Il regardait merlin, qui lui ne parlait toujours pas. Arthur descendit de cheval et s'avança vers merlin et son fils. Celui-ci prit peur et fit un pas en arrière ce qui stoppa la marche d'Arthur.

 **Ca me fait plaisir de te voir.** Dit Arthur avec un micro sourire. Mais merlin ne se détendit pas. Au contraire lui qui était si impatient de le revoir après cette magnifique déclaration qu'il avait tant espérer, se voyait paralysé sur place incapable de bouger.

 **J'imagine que vous êtes fatigués ou que vous ayez faim.** Arthur essaya de débloquer la situation pour faire parler merlin. Mais celui-ci était toujours tétaniser et son fils le regardait sans comprendre. Il tira sur la manche de son père pour le réveiller. Merlin détourna son regard du roi et regarda Lucas .

 **Tu te rappelles l'histoire que je t'ai racontée.** Merlin parlait assez fort pour qu'Arthur entende.

 **Oui papa, que grâce a la magie c'est toi ma maman.**

 **Oui je suis fière de toi** ce qui amena un large sourire sur le visage. Arthur écoutait la conversation comme tous les chevaliers qui l'accompagnait. Prenant son courage a deux mains, il se lanca.

 **Oui je suis comme ta maman. Mais sans un papa, la maman ne peut pas avoir de bébé. Donc toi tu as un papa.** Disant cela merlin regarda Arthur avec une telle douceur qui étonna ce dernier.

 **Et c'est qui mon papa ? c'est pour cela qu'on est a camelot pas vrai ?**

 **Oui Lucas je te présente ton autre papa** dit il en se retournant vers Arthur. La stupéfaction était totale. Les chevaliers n'osaient faire un geste de peur que le roi leur demande de s'en aller. Non ils voulaient assister a ses retrouvailles spéciales. Puis ils entendirent des pas précipiter et merlin vit arriver Gaius et le fit un sourire. Lucas méfiant s'avança vers son autre père et se planta devant lui.

 **Papa dit que tu es mon père, mais ca ne peut être vrai. Toi tu es le roi Arthur. Je ne peux pas être ton fils.** Lucas parla sans s'arrêter. Jamais son papa ne lui avait dit que père était un roi dans son histoire. Si son autre père était un roi cela faisait de lui un prince et ca il voulait en être sur avant de se réjouir.

 **Et pourquoi, je ne pourrai pas être ton père ?** demanda Arthur après s'être remis du choc de sa paternité dévoilé.

 **Papa m'a raconté une histoire sur mon deuxième père sans jamais me dire que c'était toi.**

 **Tu veux bien me la raconter s'il te plait** demanda Arthur intrigué par la fameuse histoire qui aidait son fils a bien prendre la chose.

 **papa m'a dit qu'en arrivant a camelot il est tombé amoureux d'un prince pour qui il travaillait. mais le prince n'était pas amoureux de lui. mais qu'un soir ils se sont aimés au point que papa appris le dragon j'étais dans son ventre alors il est parti de camelot sans le dire au prince.** Arthur mis un genou au sol devant Lucas essaya d'assimiler que merlin est tombé amoureux de lui bien avant cette nuit la.

 **avant d'etre un roi, j'étais un prince le savais tu?**

 **non. alors pourquoi n'aimais tu pas mon papa? parce qu'il était un serviteur?** merlin voulut intervenir, mais Arthur le regarda avec une intensité qui le stoppa.

 **ton papa était mon ami. et quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait j'ai pris peur et je lui ai dites des méchantes c'est pour cela qu'il est parti.**


	8. Chapter 8

Au milieu de foret se produisait un rassemblement inhabituel. Entouré par ses chevaliers, le roi Arthur parlait avec un petit garçon qui l'écoutait attentivement.

 **Merlin si tu le souhaites, je vous propose que nous rentrions au château pour vous restaurer et vous reposer. Ensuite nous pourrions continuer cette discussion.** Merlin hésita mais acquiesça. Comme un automate, il marchait vers le château. Mais Lucas ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il voulait comprendre et qu'on lui explique. Alors comme un même personne Arthur et Merlin se retournèrent pour voir le fils debout comme un piquet, ne voulant pas bouger. Merlin fit demi-tour s'avançant vers son fils

 **Lucas mon ange que se passe t'il ?**

 **Je n'irais nulle part.** cette phrase arrêta la marche des chevaliers qui commençaient a s'avancer vers le château. De même que merlin Arthur 'avança vers son fils.

 **Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec lui quand j'étais ton ventre ? j'aurais eu mes deux papas depuis longtemps.** Lucas avait les larmes aux yeux, il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait avoir le roi Arthur pour père et ne pas le savoir. Si le roi Arthur n'aimait pas son père, cela voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer non plus. Ces réflexions accentuèrent les larmes du garçon.

 **Parce qu'avant c'est moi qui ne voulait pas de lui** répliqua Arthur en coupant merlin qui voulait prendre la parole.

 **D'accord. Papa je veux rentrer.** Il avait les yeux baissés. Il a avait raison si le roi n'aimait pas son père alors forcement c'est qu'il ne l'aimait pas non plus. après que son père lui raconté l'histoire il voulait tellement rencontrer son autre père mais lui ne les aime pas. Il voulait rentrer.

 **Lucas chéri raconte moi** parla inquiet Merlin de voir son fils dans cet état peut être que celui-ci lui en voulait.

 **Si tu es parti c'est qu'il ne t'aimait pas alors je pense qu'il ne peut pas m'aimer non plus alors je veux rentrer.** Arthur paniqua comment son fils pouvait penser cela, oui il avait fait une erreur mais il ne va pas la payer toute sa vie. De son visage choqué, il vit merlin le regarder avec des yeux d'inquiétude. Ces yeux qui lui demandaient de dire quelque chose a son fils et vite.

 **Non c'est faux. Vous êtes ce que j'ai toujours voulu au monde.** Arthur souffla et pris son courage a deux mains. Merlin et Lucas le regardait et écoutait.

 **J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en te rejetant ce matin la , je le sais et je le regrette. Mais quand j'ai appris que tu existais et surtout que tu étais mon fils ca été la plus belle journée de ma vie. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de choses a me faire rattraper, mais pour l'instant je voudrais juste qu'on apprenne a se connaitre tous les trois si vous êtes d'accord.** Arthur espérait avoir convaincu son fils et les regardait anxieux en attendant leur réponse. Le fils et le père se lancèrent un regard.

 **Je commence a avoir faim. Etant donné qu'on rentre plus, on peut aller manger ?** demanda le garçon ce qui fit sourire les deux adultes. Le repas se passa bien entre discussions et Lucas qui posait des tas de questions Arthur tout en se goinfrant. Merlin observait toute cette assemblée qui était comme sa famille autrefois. Les uns comme les autres il les regardait rire, discuter, se chamailler Mais maintenant il ne se sentait plus a sa place au milieu d'eux. Il se leva et disparut dans un des couloirs sous les yeux du roi qui fit de même pour le suivre en laissant des instructions pour veiller sur son fils. Merlin avait trouvé refuge dans le seul endroit ou il pouvait prétendre encore se sentir bien a camelot, chez Gaius dans sa chambre.

 **Je savais que je te trouverais ici.** Arthur n'avait pas besoin de chercher, il avait senti le malaise du sorcier et savait ou le trouver.

 **Vous vous mettez a jouer a cache cache Arthur ?** merlin parlait d'une voix douce et tremblante. Comme il pouvait savoir ou le trouver.

 **Ca ne vous ressemble pas.** Arthur rejoignit merlin qui était assis sur son ancien lit et se mit près de lui.

 **Pardonne-moi. L'humiliation et le mal que je t'ai fait. Tu as fait du bon travail avec notre fils.** Il avait dit cela en rigolant. Il avait beau savoir que ce garçon était son fils, il n'arrivait toujours pas a y croire.

 **Pendant ma grossesse, j'ai prié tous les dieux de la terre pour ne pas qu'il vous ressemble et ils ne m'ont pas écouté. Il est votre portrait caché.**

 **Pourquoi as-tu souhaité cela ?**

 **Parce que je vous voulais vous oublier et ce n'était pas la meilleur des façons de voir mon fils avec votre visage.**

 **As-tu réussi ? a m'oublier je veux dire…** sa vois était tremblante

 **Non jamais même si je l'ai souhaité de toutes mes forces.** A peine la phrase fini Arthur se mit a genoux devant lui avec des yeux brillant. Si merlin l'aime toujours il allait tenter le tout pour tout même s'il faut essuyer un échec.

 **Je ne m'excuserai jamais assez. Je sais que j'i beaucoup a me faire pardonner et rattraper auprès de toi et de notre fils. Mais accepterais-tu de nous laisser une chance d'être ensemble tous les trois comme une famille.** Merlin n'hésita pas et lui sauta au cou en pleurant a la grande joie de celui-ci.

 **J'ai tellement espéré et rêvé entendre ces mots de ta bouche.**

 **Je te demande pardon. Pardon pour tout. Je ferais tout ce qu'il est a mon pouvoir pour effacer ce mal être que j'ai crée. On va être une famille tous les trois.**

 **Cela risque de ternir ta réputation et je ne le veux pas.**

 **Je ne ferai pas la même erreur deux fois. Jamais plus je ne t'écarterai de ma vie. Ni toi ni notre fils. Tu as ma parole.** Gêné merlin ne sut comment se comporter et se leva, trouvant une excuse il voulait partir.

 **Il faut qu'on aille retrouver Lucas, il risque de s'inquiéter et…**

 **Il va bien ne t'en fais pas. J'ai demandé a Lancelot de prendre soin de lui. Reste avec moi.**

 **Ici ? ce n'est pas digne d'un roi.**

 **C'est digne de nous. Je sais que tu te sens a ton aise ici donc je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'y rester tant que c'est avec toi.** Merlin se rassit sur le lit et s'y allongea. Arthur fit de même. Il voulait tellement Merlin dans ses bras mais il n'osa le faire. Voyant l'hésitation de celui-ci le sorcier prit l'initiative de mettre la tête sur son torse. L'autorisation était donné ce que le roi fit. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la nuit, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre en espérant rattraper le temps perdu. C'est au petit matin, fier comme un paon que Gaius décida de se diriger vers ses appartements et comme a son habitude depuis cinq ans, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de son protégé. Ce qu'il vit le réveilla et le dessoûla pour de bon. Évitant de faire du bruit pour ne pas réveiller des tourtereaux, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les appartements de Lancelot. Devant la porte, il entendit des rires et s'empressa de toquer pour qu'on lui ouvre.

 **Ah Gaius. Bonjour.**

 **Bonjour Guenièvre. Puis j'entrer ?** celle-ci était depuis trois ans marié au chevalier Lancelot. Elle s'était aperçu que pour Arthur il y avait que le sorcier. Donc elle se tourna vers Lancelot qui lui aimait toujours.

 **Oui bien entendu. Excusez-moi mon impolitesse.**

 **Il y a pas de mal ma chère** répondit il avec le sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Il entra et trouva Lucas qui essayait tant bien que mal de finir son petit déjeuner enfin petit n'était pas le mot. Guenièvre essayait de faire plaisir au garçon dont elle mit tout sur la table. C'est la confiture plein le visage qu'il dit bonjour au médecin qui éclata de rire, en voyant Arthur étant petit.

 **Quand tu auras terminé, je t'emmène a tes parents.** Cette phrase eut bon de mettre fin au petit déjeuner pour Lucas qui se mis sur ces pieds pour y aller mais fut stopper par Guenièvre qui débarbouilla et le laissa partir avec le médecin. Lucas entra dans la chambre ou étaient couché ses parents. Il ne savait pas s'il devait les réveiller, mais sa tirade fut coupé par Arthur qui le prit brusquement dans ses bras ce qui fit rire Lucas.

 **Père. E n'ai pas vu que tu étais réveillé.**

 **Père ?** demanda le roi déconcerté.

 **Oui, je ne vais pas t'appeler aussi Papa ca serait bizarre c'est ce que oncle lancelot a dit.**

 **Oncle lancelot ?**

 **Oui avec tante Guenièvre.** D'accord son fils s'était fait apparemment un oncle et une tante. Ca va prendre du temps mais il s'y fera. Il n'avait nullement envie de le contrarié pas maintenant qu'ils viennent de se retrouver.

 **D'accord mon fils.**

 **Dit père, si je suis vraiment ton fils et que tu es le roi, ca veut dire…**

 **Oui cela fait de toi un prince, puis un jour tu deviendras roi.**

 **Et papa ?** Arthur tourna la tête vers merlin qui dormait toujours.

 **S'il le souhaite je ferais de lui aussi un roi.**

 **Papa un roi mais il ne peut pas y avoir deux rois. Et comment tu vas faire cela ?**

 **C'est tout simple. Je lui demanderai de m'épouser.** Arthur sentit merlin se tendre. Il sourit. Son sorcier ne dormait pas mais fi semblant de n'avoir rien senti et continuer.

 **Tu veux te marier avec papa ?**

 **Oui tu serais d'accord mon grand ?**

 **Oui. Es que je pourrais inviter le dragon ?** Cette question réveilla merlin qui s'y opposa.

 **Il en ait hors de question.**

 **Pourquoi ?**

 **Parce que. Déjà qu'il t'apprend a te servir de ta magie c'est non.**

 **Mais il dit que si je la contrôle bien, je serais encore plus puissant que toi dans pas longtemps.**

 **Il va falloir que je parle a ce fourbe de dragon.**

 **Kilgharrah n'est pas fourbe. Père ca veut dire quoi fourbe ?** Arthur les regardait se disputer et éclata de rire en surprenant les deux autres. Il se sentait a sa place auprès d'eux. Il se rapprocha de merlin et lui murmura a l'oreille « épouse-moi » ce qui fit rougir le sorcier.

 **Papa tu es malade tu es tout rouge.** Mais ne fit pas attention a son fils.

 **Oui** avait il répondu en le regardant droit dans les yeux, emmenant un baiser fougueux mais doux. Luca ne comprenait et ne voulait faire cela pour rien au monde.

Arthur se dit qu'il leur fera oublier le passé. Parce que l'avenir leur réservait de beaux jours et il va s'en assurer. Il fera tout ce qu'il est a son pouvoir pour les rendre heureux tous les trois. oh bien sur, il devra présenter Lucas son fils au yeux de ses sujets et il savait aussi que CA ne sera pas amasse a faire. beaucoup ne seront d'accord qu'il est merlin a ses cotés mais il savait aussi que beaucoup le seront et il essaiera les convaincre. Il en fit le serment quant son fils le sauta au cou en souriant. Ils étaient sa famille, son bonheur, sa joie. Ils étaient tous ce qu'il a toujours voulus. Oui une famille tant voulue. Il avait a présent. Et peut être qu'après il essaiera de convaincre merlin de donner un petit frère et ou une petite sœur a Lucas. Oui l'avenir s'annonçait sous de meilleurs hospices. Et il y veillerai a ce que cela continue ainsi.


	9. NOTE

**Voila c'est la fin.**

 **Bonjour, tout le monde.**

 **J'espère que mon histoire vous a plu. La fin est je l'avoue très fleur bleu. J'ai une autre histoire en tête. Mais je ne sais pas si je dois continuer avec Merlin et essayer avec du Harry Potter pour changer. Donnez-moi vos avis. Merci de me suivre. C'est un plaisir de vous faire rêver.**

 **BISOUX.**


End file.
